


The Final Problem Ending Revised

by VioletGreen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: “It’s not good, it’s not bad, it’s…” John was suddenly interrupted when Greg rushed back over to them, holding out his phone toward Sherlock.“It’s for you,” Greg said.“Did they happen to mention who was calling?” John asked bluntly.“It’s Mycroft’s number so I was assuming its Mycroft,” Greg huffed.Sherlock’s brow furrowed as he took the phone and placed it to his ear. “What is it, Mycroft?”“Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?” Replied a familiar Irish voice that sounded as it did on the prerecording.Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he looked from Greg to John. “Oh God.”“Sherlock, what is it?” John asked.“It’s not over,” Sherlock said as he pulled the phone away from his ear.“What’s not over?” Greg asked.Sherlock turned towards the van where Eurus was being held captive and said, “Our game.”I changed the ending because this has been in my head for a little while now. It just kept eating away at me. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading my stories. This has just been buzzing around in my head for awhile and I needed to get it out. Sorry to the ones who are waiting on my other fics. I promise I will get back to them but I just needed to get this out. Sorry if there are errors. I will go back over it but I feel it is finished. Please feel free to comment if you see anything amiss. Thank you.

“Let’s number the words of the song. Then rearrange the numbered words to match the sequence on the gravestones.” Within his mind palace, Sherlock began to rearrange the words in the correct order and spoke them out loud as he did so. “I am lost. Help me brother. Save my life before my doom. I am lost without your love. Save my soul. Seek my room.” With the last three words standing out to him, he looked to the house. His eyes widened as he murmured, “Oh, God!” He grabbed hold of the lantern and rushed toward the house.

The girl on the plane cried out, “We’re going to crash! I’m going to die!”

Sherlock rushed through the gate, around to the front door and broke through. Looking around with little to no hesitation he rushed up the stairs. “I think it’s time you told me your real name.”

“I’m not allowed to tell my name to strangers,” the girl whimpered softly.

Sherlock could see a closed door at the top of the landing and stopped just before entering. “But I’m not a stranger, am I?” He said softly as he reached out and opened the door. The view of the plane slowly started to fade around them. “I’m your brother.” There was no little girl nor plane. They were in a burnt-out bedroom in their family home. Sherlock placed the lantern on the floor before holding out his hands toward her. “I’m here, Eurus,” he said, reassuringly her that he was.

Eurus kept her eyes shut tight as she spoke in a child-like voice, “You’re playing with me, Sherlock. We’re playing the game.”

“The game, yes, I get it now,” Sherlock said softly, taking a step toward her. “The song was never a set of directions.”

Eurus’s eyes remain tightly shut as she continued to speak in a child-like manner. She sounded afraid as she said, “I’m in the plane. I’m going to crash.”

Sherlock crouched down in front of her. His eyes locked onto her because he knew he had to do something or John was going to die. So, he got as close as he could.

 Eurus could sense he was there and that he was close. Somewhere in the sky she was falling fast and needed him to catch her or this will be it. But, she could sense him with her and she needed him to catch her before she hit the floor. Still with a child-like voice she said, “And you’re going to save me.”

Sherlock couldn’t help it as a sad smile crept across his face. “Look how brilliant you are. Your mind has created the perfect metaphor. You’re high above us, all alone in the sky, and you understand everything except how to land.” He moved so now he was sitting down before her. Feeling anxious because he had to fix this or he will lose not only one sibling but two. That was something he wasn’t ready to give up on. Never again. “Now, I’m just an idiot, but I’m on the ground.” He slowly reached out to her and lightly laid his fingers onto her hand. “I can bring you home.”

Eurus’s eyes remained closed as she snapped in her regular voice this time and said, “No.” Her body was shivering as she believed it to be too late for her…for them. “No, no,” she sobbed, “It’s too late now.”

Sherlock shifted closer to her. He needed to get through to her. He had to make her see that he was there. As he lowered his hand onto hers he said, “No, it’s not, it’s not too late.”

Eurus was shaking. Her sobs were more uncontrollable as she tightened her eyes so tight she didn’t have to see the truth of what she’d done. She was afraid to face it all. How could she after the evil things she had done? This would be it for her. She had no one. “Every time I close my eyes, I’m on the plane. I’m lost, lost in the sky and…no-one can hear me.” She pulled her knees to her chest which forced Sherlock’s hand away. She was crying slightly because she didn’t know what to do.

Sherlock reached out again and placed his hand on hers once more as he whispered, “Open your eyes. I’m here.”

Eurus finally opened her tear-stained eyes and slowly raised her head to look at him.

“You’re not lost anymore,” he said softly, shifting closer as he reached out to embrace her.

Eurus shuffled forward, desperate for the contact, and wraps her arms around him. They were hugging one another as Eurus continued to sob.

 Sherlock gently was stroking her hair as he said softly, “Now, you…you just, you just went the wrong way last time, that’s all.” His voice started to crack but he had to keep it together. “This time, get it right.” He kept his tone soft but spoke more clearly. “Tell me how to save my friend.” He pulled back and said, “Eurus.” He took her head between his hands so she would lock her gaze with his. He needed her to focus more now than ever before. “Help me save John Watson.”

Eurus stared unblinking at him. Her body continued to shake as tears started to well up in her eyes. Sherlock began to stroke her hair once again to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. That they were going to fine.

 *****

There were police cars, van and a helicopter sitting outside the old Holmes’s manner.

Eurus was being led away from the house by two police officers and she still looked like she was about to break down at any moment.  

Sherlock was standing a good distance away as he watched her be taken away. He wished he could have done more or at least he wished he would had known about her all these years. Maybe he could have done something if he’d only known. Maybe…just maybe.

John was there, standing beside him with a grey blanket wrapped around his shoulders for warmth. He was watching them both and could feel his own heart breaking for his friend. The night terrors they both will have to endure in the nights to come would be nowhere near the cost of losing family. Sadly, John knew this all too well.  

Greg made his way through all the chaos and over to where Sherlock and John stood. The look of concern plastered across the DI’s face for them. He couldn’t possibly imagine everything they’d been through. They all seemed rather raddled so he hoped he could do whatever he could to help them all through this. “I just spoke to your brother.”

Sherlock turned his attention toward Greg and asked, “How is he?”

“He’s a bit shaken up, that’s all,” Greg replied, adding, “She didn’t hurt him, she just locked him in her old cell.”

“What goes around comes around,” John said, feeling slightly indifferent to the whole ordeal.

Another officer made his way over to Greg, needing to pull him away for a moment. Greg turned back to Sherlock and John as he said, “Give me a moment, boys.” Greg started to walk away but Sherlock grabbed his attention once again.

“Oh, um. Mycroft – make sure he’s looked after. He’s not as strong as he thinks he is,” Sherlock said.

Greg nodded with an unspoken knowing of what Sherlock wanted and replied, “Yeah, I’ll take care of it.”

Sherlock smiled softly as he said, “Thanks, Greg.”

Greg looked back at him with surprise. He looked to John who looked just as surprised as he felt. Without another word to them, Greg turned and walked away.

All eyes turned to see that Eurus had been loaded into a reinforced cell that was inside one of the police vans. She sat down on a bench as a police officer shut the door.

Greg walked up to the male officer that had grabbed his attention before and asked, “The helicopter ready?”

“Mm-hm,” the officer replied.

“Let’s move her, then,” Greg said.

The officer however didn’t move just yet. He nodded in the direction of Sherlock and asked, “Is that him, sir, Sherlock Holmes?”

Greg turned and looked toward Sherlock. With a small smile he asked the officer, “Fan, are you?”

The officer replied, “Well, he’s a great man, sir.”

“No, he’s better than that,” Greg said, fondly looking at Sherlock. “He’s a good one.” The pair looked on for another moment at the Great Detective and his Blogger before they turned and walked away.

*****

John was studying Sherlock and even though he didn’t have the power of deduction like the Holmes siblings it wasn’t hard to see that this was all a bit overwhelming. “You okay?” he asked softly.

Sherlock was looking toward the van with sadness. He’d made a promise to Eurus. A promise he knew he couldn’t keep. “I said I’d bring her home. I can’t, can I?”

“Well, you gave her what she looking for, context,” John said softly.

Sherlock turned to look at his friend. “Is that good?”

“It’s not good, it’s not bad, it’s…” John was suddenly interrupted when Greg rushed back over to them, holding out his phone toward Sherlock.

“It’s for you,” Greg said.

“Did they happen to mention who was calling?” John asked bluntly.

“It’s Mycroft’s number so I was assuming its Mycroft,” Greg huffed.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed as he took the phone and placed it to his ear. “What is it, Mycroft?”

“Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?” Replied a familiar Irish voice that sounded as it did on the prerecording.

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he looked from Greg to John. “Oh God.”

“Sherlock, what is it?” John asked.

“It’s not over,” Sherlock said as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

“What’s not over?” Greg asked.

Sherlock turned towards the van where Eurus was being held captive and said, “Our game.”

 

*****

Mycroft slowly awoke. His head felt heavy from the drug he’d been knocked out with. Slowly sitting up he looked around and realized he was back in Eurus’s cell. Panic set in as he tried to stand but it was too fast and he fell back down onto the cot. He placed his hands to his forehead to try and ground himself when the lights flashed to red around the room while Moriarty’s image appeared on the television screens.

“Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock,” Moriarty’s voice said over the speakers.

Mycroft looked up, jumping when he saw a figure standing on the other side of the glass. It looked like…no, it couldn’t be.

When the lights flashed back to white and Mycroft could see the room clearly there was no one there. Did he actually see…no, it couldn’t have been real. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get his mind right. This was crazy. It had to be due to the stress of everything that they were forced to endure. _Yes, of course. That’s all it was,_ Mycroft thought to himself. Standing to his feet, he walked toward the glass when the lights flashed to red once again with Moriarty’s face plaster over the screens. “Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick,” Moriarty’s voice chanted over the speakers.

Mycroft froze when he saw the figure standing in the same spot it had been previously. Panic over took him as he stumbled back, covering his mouth with his hand. When the lights flashed back to white again the figure was gone. Mycroft rushed at the glass and looked around. He seemed to be very much alone. “Sherlock, if this is some kind of attempt getting back at me then I divulge you’ve succeeded. Now, stop with this childish behavior and release me at once.”

The lights flashed back to red as the figure appeared just on the other side of the glass, causing Mycroft to jump. His eyes widened with fear as he breathed, “No. Impossible.”

This time as the lights flashed back to white the figure is still there with a delighted mischievous grin plastered across his face. “Isn’t it?” he said with a little wave of his fingers.

Mycroft felt something sharp pierce his neck. He moved his hand up and pulled out a tranquilizer dart from his neck. “You…” Mycroft said as he stumbled back onto the cot. “You can’t be…real. You’re just a nightmare.”

The man was standing before him now. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Mycroft try so desperately to hang on to consciousness. “Nighty night, Mycroft. See you in your dreams.”  

 

*****

 Sherlock, John, Greg, and Eurus (which her hands are bond in front of her as Sherlock held onto her) stepped out of the elevator and saw that the glass cell was empty. Mycroft was gone. Sherlock turned to Eurus and asked, “Where is he, Eurus? Where is Mycroft?”

“Who cares about tall, dark and gloomy,” Eurus said as she snuggled up to Sherlock’s side. “I have you.”

Sherlock sighed. “Eurus, please. I need to know what this is about.”

The lights suddenly turned to red as Moriarty’s face flashed across the screens. “Surprise. Didn’t think I just disappear did you?” He smiled real big as he started to say, “Tick-tock, tick-tock, Sherlock’s afraid of a ticking clock. Do you want to know why, boys and girls? Because the tick-tock is the beating hearts of the people he cares for. And what happens if those tick-tocks run out? Oops, they die.” Moriarty laughed.

Sherlock turned to Eurus and placed his hands on either side of her face. He forced her gaze to meet his and said, “Eurus, please. I need your help again. Are you doing this?”

Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she tried to shake her head. “No. Not me.” She pointed at the screen inside the cell and said, “Him.”

On the screen, Moriarty’s eyes shifted to look directly at Sherlock. “It’s not the fall that will kill you, Sherlock. It’s the landing.”

Sherlock stumbled back but Eurus held onto him. He looked from the screen to her and back to the screen. “Impossible.”

Moriarty snickered. “Funny. That’s exactly what Mycroft said.”

Sherlock took a step toward the glass. “Where he is?”

“Who? Oh, you mean Iceman. He’s here with me. Do you want to speak with him?” Moriarty asked, sounding excitable.

“Ye…” Sherlock was about to speak when John finally snapped out of the fearful trance he’d been in.

John rushed over to Sherlock and said, “Sherlock, this has to be a trick. By her. This. It’s just a trick.”

Sherlock looked from John to Eurus. Even for him she had been hard to read at first. But, now she was letting him in. The wall that separated them had started to crumble. “No,” Sherlock said sternly. He turned back to John with a look of despair. “I’m sorry, John. I’m so very sorry.”

John looked from Sherlock to the screen and saw the black-eye monster was staring at him. His left hand started to slightly tremble a bit. “No. It’s a trick. Just a bloody dirty trick,” John yelled.

“Whoa, Johnny boy,” Moriarty mused. “No need to get all worked up. Save some of that energy where you’re going to need it. And believe me. You’ll need it.”

“Go to hell, you psychotic, twisted, piece of…”

“JOHN!” Sherlock shouted, cutting John off. John glared at Sherlock but said nothing more.

“Oh, no. Please, let your pet continue on,” Moriarty insisted before he added, “Although, perhaps you should try to keep them on a short leash, eh Sherlock? Wouldn’t want one to go missing now, would we?”

Sherlock glared at the screen and snapped, “You keep them out of this. They have nothing to do with this.”

Moriarty laughed and then turned his gaze toward John and Greg. “Funny little Sherlock. Doesn’t think you two have anything to do with this problem we have. But, he’s wrong. Always the slow one that one. Never understood.” Moriarty stood up and started to walk as the camera followed him. “But, now I’ll make you understand, won’t I?” The camera turned to face a Victorian style home. It looked to be off in the country just as the Holmes’s manner home had been. But this one still looked like it had someone carrying for it. The camera turned back toward Moriarty. “Do you remember this place, Sherlock?” Moriarty asked, his eyes twinkling with anticipation and glee.

“That was…I know that place. It was where…” Sherlock stumbled back as the memory flashed across his mind’s eye. His eyes remained closed as he watched a little brunette boy running around the front yard, laughing and calling him name. “I see a boy.” The boy was calling out to him and Sherlock was calling to him. “Little Johnny…Johnny Wessington.” Sherlock opened his eyes and glared at Moriarty. “I recall us playing with him…Victor and me.”  

“No, Sherlock. Look again,” Moriarty insisted.

Sherlock closed his eyes and saw Little Johnny making Victor leave his home.

_Victor looked over at Sherlock with sadness in his eyes. Sherlock looked over at Little Johnny then at Victor and said, “Go home, Victor.”_

_Victor grabbed hold of Sherlock and said, “But, Sherlock. It’s getting dark. What if…”_

_Sherlock pulled his arm away which forced Victor to stumble back, trip over a rock and onto the ground. Victor skinned his hands on the gravel trying to catch himself. His hands were cut by the small rocks and they were bleeding. He pulled his hands close to him as he started to cry._

_“Oh, Victor. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. Here, let me see,” Sherlock asked._

_“No,” Victor snapped, standing to his feet. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hands. “Leave me alone.”_

_“Victor, please. Let me take you home,” Sherlock insisted._

_Victor shook his head. “No, you stay with your new friend. I…I don’t care.” Victor turned and started to run away._

_“Victor, come back. I’m…I’m sorry,” Sherlock shouted after him._

_“No, you’re not. But, you will be,” Victor shouted back._

The memory disappeared as Sherlock blinked back tears. He looked up at the screen, his brow furrowed as Moriarty smiled back at him. “Do you get it yet, Sherlock?”

As the camera turned it was now on Mycroft. Sherlock could see that his older brother tried to put up a fight. Mycroft’s suit was tore in different places, there was blood on his lip from where it had been split opened and a nasty lump on his right temple. His hands were bond to the arms of a chair. He looked tired and fearful.

“Mycroft, would you like to say anything to your two siblings?” Moriarty asked.

Sherlock could hear the excitement in Moriarty voice and it turned his stomach.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock and said in the most monotone voice he could muster, “I know saying stay away won’t do the trick, Sherlock. Because, I know you. You’re predicable, emotional, sentimental, and downright foolish. So, I won’t be saying this to you.” He turned his gaze toward John and Greg. “I want you two to keep him away from here. Whatever it takes, I don’t care. But, I don’t want to see him or you two anywhere near here. That’s an order.”

A blonde man used the blunt end of his gun to hit Mycroft’s forehead to silence him.

“Strike two, Iceman,” Moriarty hissed. He strolled around behind Mycroft and placed his hands on Mycroft’s shoulders as he stared at Sherlock. “I have a puzzle for you, Sherlock. Now, I’m sure your mind is still trying to play catch up with everything that’s happened. Hell, you just found out you have two siblings. That’s a lot to take in one day. I get it.”

“Don’t patronize me, Jim. What is your puzzle?” Sherlock barked.

“Want to get right to it, do you? Alright then. On the cot you will find a folder. Inside the folder is a man by the name of Jacob Morgan that died from a gunshot to his head. I want you to figure out if it was a murder or a suicide.”

“How will that help me find out the location of where you are?” Sherlock asked.

Moriarty smiled as he said, “Figure out how he died, Sherlock, and post it on John’s blog. You have four hours to complete the game.” Moriarty paused and then added, “Oh, and one more thing, Sherlock. Eurus has to stay with you. She is a lot smarter than both you and Mycroft combined. I’m sure her help would be of some use to you.” Moriarty lowered his head beside Mycroft’s ear and said, “Tick-tock, Sherlock, or we shall see if the Iceman truly has heart.” He brings a knife into view and makes a motion of an X over Mycroft’s chest where his heart would be. “X marks the spot.” Moriarty laughed and then the screen went black. The lights changed from red back to white. However, no one spoke or moved.

Finally, Eurus moved around in front of Sherlock and said, “Are you going to just stand there like a prat or are you going too…”

Sherlock grabbed hold over her shoulders and pushed her up against the glass. “Where is he?”

“I – I don’t know,” Eurus said in a shaky tone.

“Yes you do. You planned this. Now, tell me. Where is he?” Sherlock shouted angrily.

John and Greg were at either side of Sherlock now and trying to talk him down.

“Sherlock, don’t,” John warned.

“Sherlock, stop it now,” Greg said. “You’re scaring her.”

He looked at Greg and snapped, “No. She knew what she was doing. She helped Moriarty do all this to us...to me.” He shook her as he snarled, “Tell me now.”

John and Greg pulled Sherlock away as he was fighting to break free. But, it was no use. He wasn’t strong enough to break their hold as they pushed him up against the elevator doors.

“Sherlock, you will knock it off,” John said sternly.

Sherlock glared at him. “I can’t believe this. You’re taking his side,” he said, pointing at Greg. “After all we endured.”

“Yes, and that is why I am. Look at her, Sherlock,” John said as he pointed at her. “Look at her and tell me you don’t see what I see.”

Sherlock looked at her and huffed, “I see a machine.”

John stared at him. Nodding his head he said, “You’re right. Why would you see anything more? But, if our friendship has taught me one thing it is this. People change. Even you, Sherlock. You’ve changed. Now, look at her again and tell me what you see.”

Sherlock turned his attention to Eurus. Her shoulders were hunched, her eyes filled with tears, her hair was a mess. She was slightly shaking. Sherlock swallowed hard. He felt conflicted because he felt like he’d been played. But, deep down something did look different about her. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Eurus,” Sherlock said softly. He took a step toward her but she was cowering in fear. Sherlock stopped. Trying to figure out how best to comfort her but when he thought back to how he held her. It was the contact she needed, Sherlock decided to try again. He took another step toward her but this time she didn’t move. She kept her face hidden with her hair and hand so they couldn’t see. “Eurus, I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Yes, you did. You’re just like him,” Eurus shouted.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed in confusion as he asked, “Just like who, Eurus?”

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Shaking her head she started to pull at her hair. “Get out of my head. Leave me alone!” She screamed.

Sherlock stepped forward and grabbed onto her wrists. “Eurus, look at me.”

Eurus’s eyes were tightly closed as she whimpered, “I can’t. I’m…I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Sherlock asked softly.

Eurus shook her head. “No, please.”

“Tell me, Eurus,” Sherlock insisted. “What are you afraid of?”

“F – feeling…” Eurus wept quietly, still unable to look at him.

John and Greg stepped into Sherlock’s view. Sherlock looked at their faces and could read what they wanted him to do like they were an open book. He pulled back a little and said, “Eurus, it’s going to be alright. I promise I’ll help you but I will need your help in return. Do you think you can do that?”

She finally opened her eyes to look up at him. Wiping her tears away, she squared her shoulders as her face became impassive. It was almost like night and day. With a small nod she said, “Y – yes I think I, uh, can do that.”

“Good,” Sherlock replied. “I’m going to let Greg talk with you a moment while John and I proceed to grab the folder. Will you be alright?”

Eurus looked to Greg and studied him for a moment. Greg felt an urge to shift or move around because he felt just as open to her as he did to Sherlock or Mycroft. Eurus could see he was uncomfortable but he wouldn’t back down. He seemed like he was a good honest man. Someone she could trust just as Sherlock did. She turned her attention back to Sherlock and said, “I’ll be fine with him.”

Sherlock seemed satisfied with this and turned to John. The two of them walked over to the glass door and pushed it open.

John looked back at Eurus who seemed to be playing with her hair and smiling as she was talking to Greg.

“John,” Sherlock said.

John jumped as he turned back to Sherlock. “Right, sorry.” He stepped into the cell with Sherlock as both men walked over to the cot.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock whispered.

“I – I don’t really know,” John replied. “This whole thing is just so bizarre.”

“I know,” Sherlock replied. “But, I swear to you, John. I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to stop Moriarty this time. For good.” He bent down and picked up the folder but before he opened it John reached out and grabbed onto his wrist. Sherlock looked up at him and could see the concern look on his friend’s face. “What’s wrong?”

John’s brow furrowed as he looked up Sherlock and said, “Mycroft gave a direct order to keep you from finding him.”

“John, you know I can’t just…”

“Shut up, Sherlock,” John demanded. Sherlock snapped his jaw shut which gave John the cue that he could continue. “I need you to listen to me.” He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to organize his thoughts. This wasn’t an easy thing to talk about. But, nothing ever was easy when it came to Sherlock Holmes. He looked back at Sherlock and knew it was now or never. “I don’t know if I’m s – strong enough,” John murmured softly.

Sherlock studied him but something about John’s words and his facial expression didn’t go together. “I don’t understand. You’re not strong enough for what? To fight? You’re a soldier, John. So, when it comes down to it…”

John covered his hand over Sherlock’s mouth to silence him. “No, it’s not that. It’s…” He stared at Sherlock and could see the confusion was genuine. With a heavy sigh John said softly, “I can’t…I can’t lose you, Sherlock. N – not again. I’m not…s – strong enough.”

Sherlock reached up his hand and grabbed onto John’s wrist, pulling his hand away. He could see the pain on his friends face. What he suffered through when he’d leapt from St. Bart’s all those years ago and then losing Mary so soon after their daughter’s birth. Sherlock fully understood and placed a hand on John’s shoulder to comfort him. “You don’t have to be, John.”

John looked up and met Sherlock’s gaze. “What if something should happen? What if it all goes wrong?”

“You’ll always have your daughter, John,” Sherlock said, trying to reassure him. “But, you know better than anyone that I have to do this. I have to finish this or Mycroft will die.”

John nodded as he pulled his hand away. He squared his shoulders and said, “We have to finish this. I’m with you, Sherlock, till the end.”

“Just the two of us against the rest of the world,” Sherlock murmured back. Both men smiled at one another as their attention turned to the folder in Sherlock’s hand. When Sherlock opened it his eyes traveled over the papers while his brain processed the data at lightning speed. After another minute he looked to John and said, “I need you to text Molly and have her meet us at the lab in one hour.”

“Sherlock, I can’t just…” John began but Sherlock cut him off.

“Please, John. She will not listen to me after…” Sherlock let his voice drift off unable to finish his sentence. However, John didn’t need him too.

“Alright,” John said as he took out his phone and shot off a quick text to Molly.

_This has to do with a case. Meet at the lab in one hour. Will explain everything then. – JW_

_Okay. See you soon. – MH_

Sherlock walked out of the cell, John close on his heels, as he headed for the elevator. Greg and Eurus joined them as they stepped onto the elevator just before the doors closed. “Greg, I need you to send you less irritating officers to grab some shovels and take them over to Mansfield Cemetery to dig up a man by the name of Jacob Morgan.”

“Why?” Greg asked.

“Just do it,” Sherlock snapped.

“Fine,” Greg huffed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He started to type out a message until John stopped him.

“Hold it, Greg,” John huffed. “Sherlock, tell me what this has to do with finding your brother.”

“It has everything to do with it,” Eurus said. All eyes turned to her. “What? Don’t you get it yet? It’s about the game.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and was back in their old family home.

_He’d knocked on Victor’s door but as he opened the door he saw Victor was standing over Eurus who was tied to a chair and looked like she’d been crying. “Victor, what are you doing?” Sherlock rushed over and untied Eurus, holding her close._

_“We were only playing,” Victor hissed._

_“This isn’t a game,” Sherlock spat back. He walked Eurus out of Victor’s room and closed the door behind him._

Sherlock opened his eyes and stared at Eurus. “Did Victor hurt you?”

Eurus down casted her gaze. “I – I don’t…”

Sherlock stepped closer to her and forced her gaze to meet his own. “Did he, Eurus?”

“I don’t know,” Eurus said softly. “There are memories that I…I can’t remember happening or it seemed to change or alter in a different way.” When the elevator doors opened, Eurus walked out and was trying to get some distance between her and Sherlock. However, Sherlock caught up to her.

Sherlock blocked her path as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Eurus huffed. “It’s fuzzy, alright? Maybe you should just focus on finding Mycroft.”

Sherlock studied her another moment before he nodded. “Alright,” he said as he headed for the exit. Once they were outside Sherlock glance over at John and Greg as they walked down the hill towards their helicopter. They piled in with Sherlock and Eurus sitting on one side and Greg and John on the other.

Eurus cuddled up to Sherlock’s side and laid her head on his shoulder. Sherlock looked up and saw the other two were staring at him. He didn’t need them to say anything because their faces already told him what he already knew. So, instead he turned his attention to Greg and asked, “Greg, did you get a hold of your team?”

“Yes, and they are heading to the cemetery now,” Greg announced. “After they dig this Jacob fellow up, what then?”

“They need to bring the remains over to the lab at St. Bart’s,” Sherlock instructed.

“What do you think you’ll find?” John asked.

“The spider at the center of his web,” Sherlock replied. He looked over at Eurus who seemed to sound asleep on him. The whole situation was bizarre, just as John had perfectly stated before, Sherlock noted. It didn’t seem possible for him to rewrite his memories to forget he had two other siblings. But, with the tragedy of one killing the other, he understood why he did. Now, it was up to him to set things right because even if he was just a child at the time he felt responsible for everything. Even though it wasn’t his fault he had to do it or he’d die trying.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the rest.

Once they got to the lab, Molly was there a long with Donovan and Anderson with the casket of the deceased man known to be Jacob Morgan.

Sherlock glared at the two and was about to say something insulting until he saw Molly staring at him. He quickly diverted his gaze as he announced to the room, “We need to open it up.”

“Oi, what is the freak doing here and what’s this all about?” Donovan demanded as she looked to her boss.

Eurus lunged forward at Donovan but Sherlock and Greg grabbed onto her before she could grab onto Donovan. “Don’t you dare call him that you slag. Christ, you’re so idiotic it’s a wonder and a pity you can remember to breath,” Eurus snarled at her. “It seems I should have taken the time to visit a few others while I was out. Perhaps next time I shall do just that.” Eurus smiled deviously at Donovan.

Donovan’s eyes widen as she shifted nervously under the intense gaze as if she were a wounded animal being stalked by a predator.

Molly moved over to John and whispered, “Who is she?”

John leaned over and whispered, “Her name is Eurus Holmes. She is Sherlock and Mycroft’s little sister.”

Molly blinked at him and then looked over at Sherlock who was trying to deal with the situation at hand. “Wait. What?”

“I know. It’s a bit overwhelming. When Sherlock called you it was because Eurus was forcing him to do it. You’re home was fixed with explosives and he had a time limit to get you to say…well, you did. You saved yourself, Molly, and not just yourself. I believe you saved us all in that moment. He was so angry. I’ve never seen him like that. He wanted to give up after that but he pushed on. Because he knew he had too.”

Molly swallowed hard. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sherlock had been forced not to only say it but to make her say it too. What was the cruel irony in that? What was the point? “I don’t…I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t think he knows either. Eurus was also a pawn in this. Moriarty is alive and used her to get to Sherlock,” John informed her.

Molly’s eyes widen in shock. “Jesus, so that means…Jesus Christ.”

“Tell me about it,” John said.

They turned their attention back just as Sherlock stepped between them, blocking Eurus’s view of Donovan.

Sherlock was doing his best not to smile from the insult that Eurus fired at Donovan. He wanted to praise her but he knew that would be a bit not good if he did. “As much as that would be make life a little more tolerable, I have been reliably informed and fully aware that in this case it would be frowned upon.”

“But, that half-wit insulted you,” Eurus snapped.

“Hey,” Donovan huffed.

“Donovan, I want you and Anderson out of here,” Greg demanded.

“But, sir,” Donovan said.

“I said out,” Greg snapped, pointing towards the door.

Donovan glared back at him but said nothing as she grabbed Anderson by the arm and headed for the door.

Eurus glared at Donovan until she was out of the room. “Why aren’t you doing anything to get back at her for what she called you?” She asked, turning back to Sherlock.

“Because, that’s not how this works, Eurus,” Sherlock stated firmly. “If you want to be around me then you must follow my rules. Insults are one thing but you must not hurt anyone.”

“You mean anyone that doesn’t deserve it,” Eurus corrected him.

Sherlock sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do at the moment. How he could explain to Eurus that in order to save her from the things she’d done that she shouldn’t hurt anyone else. He was about to say something more to her when Molly stepped up beside him.

Molly was looking at Eurus and asked, “Would you like to go with me to get something to eat?”

Eurus stared at Molly, her eyes calculating as they scanned over her. With a small smile Eurus said, “I would like that.” She looked up at Sherlock, holding out her cuffed hands. When Sherlock didn’t budge Eurus shook her hands, causing the handcuffs to juggle. “I’m not going to hurt her, Sherlock. She’s nice. I like her.”

Sherlock looked over at Molly who nodded at him. “Greg, your key please.”

Greg raised a questioning eyebrow but did as he was asked to do. He pulled out his handcuff key and gave it to Sherlock.

Sherlock removed the handcuffs but gave them to Molly. “If she does anything at all…”

“I won’t need them,” Molly insisted as she handed them back to Greg. “We’ll be back shortly.” Molly smiled at Eurus and said, “Follow me.” They all stood quiet as they walked Molly and Eurus walk out the door.

“Do you think that’s a wise thing to do?” Greg asked as he turned back to Sherlock?

“Molly knows what she’s doing,” Sherlock replied, turning to the casket.

“What if something should go wrong? What if Eurus…” John started to say but was cut off as Sherlock started to yell.

“I can’t focus on what if’s, John. I need to get this casket open. I need to figure out how he died or I’m going to lose another sibling.” Sherlock turned and grabbed hold of the table to steady himself. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed. The memories continued to flood his mind of the time him and Victor played together and other times when he saw Eurus crying after Victor had retreated from her room. He wasn’t sure what it was about. Why Victor would make Eurus cry and that Eurus had no memories of that either. Their whole family was built on secrets and lies and Sherlock just wanted it all to end.

John walked over to Sherlock and placed a hand on his back. “I’m sorry, Sherlock. If you need time…”

“That’s just it, John. I don’t have time. I have little more than two hours to figure this out and I’m not for certain that his remains will tell me what I need to know.” Sherlock stood back up and looked at him. “What if it doesn’t?”

Greg held out a crowbar to John which he took and then one to Sherlock. He kept the third one for himself as he said, “Only one way to find out.”

Sherlock smiled at him as he took the crowbar from Greg and moved over to the other side as Greg and John remained where they were. All three jammed the edge under the lid as far as it would go. “On my count,” Sherlock said. And when he saw they were ready he said, “Now.” With all the strength that they could mustard, they managed to raise the lid to the point it broke off and fell to the floor. It cracked in two places.

The three of them cautiously moved forward and look over the side into the casket. There is a glass window over the top and the body looked to be relatively in good condition. However, that’s not what’s got the three of them so rattled.

John looked up at Sherlock, his face as white as a sheet and in a shaky tone he said, “How the hell is this possible?”

Sherlock swallowed as he continued to stare at the dead man in the coffin. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you sure as hell better figure it out,” John huffed. He turned and walked over to the sink just in time as he threw up. He grabbed onto the ledge to try and steady himself but the whole situation was surreal. It was impossible. John turned on the faucet and slashed some cool water on his face before he grabbed a paper towel and dried off. “You said it’s never twins, Sherlock,” John said as he turned and faced the other two.

“And it’s still not,” Sherlock replied.

“Then explain to me how that looks like Moriarty in the coffin and yet just a little over an hour ago we were talking to that psychopath on a fucking television screen,” John shouted.

“That’s what he wants me to figure out, John,” Sherlock replied, finally looking up at his friend. “You need to keep it together.”

“How can I with everything he’s put us through? Why is he so damn fixated on you? What is the point, Sherlock? What’s the point of any of this?” John asked.

“I honestly don’t know but he brought this to my attention for a reason,” Sherlock replied.

“But, why?” John huffed. “Why can’t he for once just tell you out right instead of making it into a bloody game?”

“Because to him it is a game,” Sherlock snapped back.

“Well, it’s not. Playing with people’s lives and emotions isn’t a game. None of this is a bloody game so why must you continue to do this?” John asked, meeting Sherlock’s gaze. “Tell him to fuck off and die.”

“What about Mycroft?” Sherlock shouted. “What about Eurus? I’d lose them both, John. I’d have no one.”

“You’d still have me,” John murmured.

They stared at one another in silence until Greg cleared his throat and said, “John, why don’t you get some air?”

John looked over at Greg and nodded. “Right, yeah. I’ll just be out in the hall.” John turned and walked out into the hallway.

Sherlock was about to go after him when Greg stopped him by blocking his path. “We need to figure this out, Sherlock. I know you don’t want Mycroft to die. Not to mention he still has a lot to answer for. You need to start working on this before the timer runs out.”

Sherlock looked from Greg to the door. As much as he wanted to go talk to John, Greg was right. He needed to work fast to figure this out. John would have to wait. “Help me lift the glass off.”

It took them a few minutes to get the glass off but when they did Sherlock was able to examine the body closer. He picked a few hairs from the bodies scalp to do a DNA test. “Hopefully this won’t take long,” Sherlock uttered softly.   

“Do you want to go talk to him and when it’s done I’ll let you know? Or, uh,” Greg rubbed the back of his head and muttered, “Do you want me to go talk to him?”

Sherlock placed it under a microscope because he needed to make sure that the roots were still in tacked in order for the DNA test to be accurate. “Why don’t you,” Sherlock replied, waving a dismissive hand. I need to concentrate and I need complete silence for that.”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, I get that. I’ll just be outside if you need anything.”

“Mmhm,” Sherlock said as he leaned forward to look through the microscope.

“Right, then,” Greg said as he turned and walked out the door. When the door closed behind him he looked around and saw John was sitting just a few doors down on a bench, hunched over with his head resting on the palms of his hands. He looked upset so Greg walked forward and sat down next to him on the bench. John straightened but did not look over at the DI. Instead he looked at a point on the wall in front of him. “John, I can’t pretend to imagine what you’ve been through but I have been through a lot with you both. I know it’s hard but he does need you and I know you need him.”

John shook his head. “He doesn’t need me. He doesn’t need anyone but himself.”

“That’s not true. I’ve never seen him take to anyone like he has you. Why? I don’t know. It’s not like I’m a Sherlock Holmes expert but I was around the man before you came along. He was a drug addict looking for his next fix. The cases I gave him helped to give him the rush he looking for. It helped in some ways but he would always find his way back do those drugs. Then you came along. He’s changed a lot in the time he’s known you and when I say change what I mean is he has changed for the better. He’s not only a great man but a good one and that’s all because of you, John.”

John looked up at Greg and was blinking rapidly. He wasn’t for sure he heard his friend right. “No, it’s not. It’s not true.”

“Yes it is, John. Everyone can see that.” He paused before he added, “So, why can’t you?”

John looked away from him then. He thought back to all the different times that Sherlock made him laugh or saved his life. Even thought about their first case and how he got rid of his limp. It was amazing what Sherlock was capable of doing without someone else’s knowledge. “You’re wrong about one thing though,” John said as he looked back at Greg. “Sherlock isn’t just a great man or a good one. He’s also a brilliant idiot.”

Greg chuckled at that. “Oh, I couldn’t agree with you more.” They both smiled at one another as they enjoyed the others company. It’s been a long time sense they went to the pub and talked. Maybe after all this was over they should do that.

“Well, I’m glad you two could finally agree on something about me,” Sherlock said from the doorway of the lab.

Greg and John turned and looked at him. “Oh, that’s not the only thing we agree on,” Greg replied as he nudged John with his elbow. “Right, John?”

John smiled a knowing smile at Greg and said, “That’s right, Greg. We also agreed that you’re a know it all git that needs someone to look after you so you don’t shoot holes in the bloody walls when you’re bored.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Well, if you two are done I want to show you something.” Sherlock then disappeared from view.

Greg stood to his feet. “Right then, shall we go?”

John smiled at him as he stood. “Yeah, but there is one more thing,” John said. When Greg was looking at him John cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for…for everything.”

Greg smiled back at him and replied, “Anytime. Now, come on. Let’s not keep him waiting otherwise he is libel to burn down the lab.”

“Yeah, that would be a bit not good,” John said as they both walked back into the lab. They walked over to where Sherlock was. “What’s this about then?”

“Look through microscope and tell me what you see,” Sherlock said to John.

John stepped forward and looked through the lens. “All I see is pieces of hair.” He stepped back and looked at Sherlock.

“Exactly, John,” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock, I don’t know what that means. You’re acting as if I do…again,” John said, clearly irrigated.

“John, I pulled it from his scalp. There should be skin or flakes, something attached to use for DNA but there’s not.” Sherlock said.

“Wait, so that’s not his real hair then?” John asked.

“Correct, John. It’s not. It’s a wig,” Sherlock replied as he moved back over to the casket. “This man isn’t James Moriarty. It really is this Jacob Morgan fellow.”

“Then why does he look like Moriarty?” John asked.

“Don’t you see it, John,” Sherlock replied as he walked back over to the computer. He brought up John’s Blog and typed out the word, “MURDER.”

“Sherlock, why do you think he was murdered if he was made to look like Moriarty?” John asked.

“No one would willingly shoot themselves, John. No one wants to die. I should have seen it but I didn’t. I was to blind by the fact of what was at stake to actually see what was right in front of me.” Sherlock slapped his forehead, “I was such an idiot.”

“Sherlock, you’re not making any since,” John said. He looked to Greg who seemed just as lost as he was.

“Sherlock, what are you going on about?” Greg tried.

“I know how he did it. I know how Moriarty fate his death,” Sherlock said. But before he could answer Moriarty’s face popped up on the computer screen.

“So, you know how I did it? Clever little Sherlock, it only took you what, three years and for me to throw you a bone,” Moriarty mused.

Sherlock walked over and stood in front of the screen. Greg was on his left and John was on his right. “I figured it out. You had Jacob…”

“Oh no, Sherlock, don’t ruin the moment now,” Moriarty cooed. “I want you to keep it to yourself until we meet in person. But, not just you. I want you to bring Eurus with you.”

Sherlock’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” Moriarty replied as the camera zoomed out and they could see Mycroft in the back ground. “He’s a little worse for wear, don’t you think?”

Sherlock clenched his jaw as he saw that Mycroft looked worse than before. His head was bleeding now with a bruise on his left cheek. “I swear if you touch him again, Jim, I’m going to slow roast you over a fire.”

Moriarty face lit up with glee. “Oh, look at you with the bravado act. That’s a little dark of you though, isn’t it? Well, I supposed there could be hope for you yet, Sherlock. We shall see.” Moriarty forced the camera fully to him again. “Now, I texted you the address, Sherlock, so don’t keep me waiting. I do tend to get bored and I might just take it out on your brother again. I do enjoy his screams. Ta-ta for now.” He blew a kiss to the camera and gave a small wave before the screen went black.

Sherlock grabbed hold of the monitor. “No!” He shouted as he started to shake it.

John and Greg grabbed onto Sherlock’s arms and was trying to pull him back.

“Sherlock, you need to calm down,” John insisted.

Sherlock released the monitor. It fell off the other side and onto the floor just as Molly and Eurus walked back into the room. He looked up at Molly who was looking back at him with more concern then anger which made this so much worse. He wanted her to yell at him, to be angry with him and to force him to leave because it would make this so much easier. So, why wasn’t she doing what he thought she would be?

“What happened?” Molly asked calmly.

“Sherlock figured it out and Moriarty was…” John started to say but Molly took a step forward and held up her hand.

“Sherlock, what happened?” Molly asked, directly looking at Sherlock.

“I know how Moriarty fated his death but I am not allowed to say. Not until I see him in person. He also stated I have to bring Eurus with me.” Sherlock was not look at Molly. His focus was on the wall behind her.

Molly walked forward until she stood before Sherlock. She took his hands into her own and finally that made him look at her. “This isn’t your fault, Sherlock. None of it is your fault,” She whispered softly.

“He did this because of me,” Sherlock whispered back, closing his eyes.

“No. He didn’t this on his own,” Molly replied. “Now, you are going to go do what you do best.”

Sherlock looked up at her and asked, “What’s that?”

Molly gave Sherlock’s hands a gentle squeeze and said softly, “You’re going to beat him. Because that’s what you do, Sherlock, you beat the bad guy.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down and whispered, “Thank you, Molly Hooper.” He kissed her on the cheek and he turned and walked toward the door, with his coat swishing behind him. “Let’s go,” He said to Greg, John and Eurus.

“Go where? What’s happening?” Greg asked.

Sherlock opened the door and looked back at them. With a smile on his face he said, “The game is on.” Then he disappeared out the door.

*****

Sherlock didn’t wait to be buzzed in as he entered the office of Lady Smallwood.

“I am sorry, madam,” said a rather large man in a suit and tie. “He wouldn’t wait.”

“It’s quite alright, Benjamin,” Lady Smallwood said to her head of security. “What’s this about, Mr. Holmes?”

“Forgive my intrusion, Lady Smallwood. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t a matter of high importance,” Sherlock replied.

Lady Smallwood waved a dismissive hand for her security to exit her office. When he was gone she turned her attention back to Sherlock. “This bloody well be of importance to just barge in and…”

“Moriarty isn’t dead. He faked his death and kidnapped Mycroft to use as bait to lure me into a trap,” Sherlock said.

Lady Smallwood stared at him unblinking for a moment and then in the calmest and clearest tone she could muster said, “What do you need from me?”

Sherlock smiled at her and said, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

*****

Mycroft was tied to a chair in a sitting room of a home he hadn’t been in for years. His head was bowed and his eyes closed, trying to save what strength he had left in hopes to find a way out of here before Sherlock did something foolish like a rescue attempt.

“Well, you’re brother and sister are on their way,” Moriarty mused as he walked into the room. “Perhaps we can find something to occupy the time until they get here.” He walked over to a chair that was placed opposite of Mycroft and took a seat. “Tell me, Iceman. What was it like to have Sherlock pointing a gun at you? He chose to kill you over Johnny. How does that make you feel?”

Mycroft didn’t move. He didn’t want to engage this lunatic any further. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment? You know that never works,” Moriarty said as he snapped his fingers. A blonde man appeared beside him. “We can do this one of two ways, Mycroft. You either engage me by talking to me or entertain me as Moran here will find more creative ways to make you scream. Your choice.”

Mycroft sighed as he knew he couldn’t handle anymore blood loss. He was already light headed enough as it was. So, he looked up at Moriarty and said, “The choice was obvious who it had to be.”

“Really?” Moriarty said, sounding fascinated child. “Why did it have to be you?”

“Because, Sherlock doesn’t need me,” Mycroft replied coldly.

Moriarty tilted his head. “You really do believe that, don’t you?”

Mycroft glared at him. “It doesn’t matter what I believe. I _made_ the choice. Sherlock understood that.”

“So, in order to protect your little brother you would have him kill you with yet again a Holmes killing a Holmes,” Moriarty said with a giggle. “Seems I don’t even need to try to kill Sherlock myself because it seems one of his family would do it for me.”

“Why don’t you crawl back into the hole from which you came,” Mycroft snarled at him.

“Oooo, there’s that bite I was looking for,” Moriarty said, smiling deviously. “Tell me, Mycroft. Have you danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

“I think that better suits you,” Mycroft said.

“What? Being the devil?” Moriarty asked.

“No, being a clown,” Mycroft smirked.

Moran shot forward and punched Mycroft across the face, hard. Mycroft felt the air leave his lungs and wished beyond hope that he’d pass out. But, to his despair he had no such luck. When he regained his focus he looked back up at Moriarty who seemed to be brushing off some invisible lint from his suit jacket.

“Well, as much fun as this has been I think it’s time for silence,” Moriarty hissed.

Moran rounded and placed a piece of duck tape over Mycroft’s mouth.

Moriarty walked up to him and smiled. “How does it feel to be the bait? Knowing your little brother is on his way to his death because of you?” Moriarty reached out a hand and caressed Mycroft’s cheek.

Mycroft jerked back but Moriarty gripped his cheek, causing Mycroft to hiss in pain.

“Or maybe I can still go the route of Holmes killing Holmes. Yes, I like that sound of that,” Moriarty playful patted Mycroft’s cheek as he laughed. “It’s time to place your bets boys and girls,” He said, heading for the door. “It’s almost time for the show.” And then he was gone, leaving Mycroft alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

*****

When the helicopter landed on the base, just a few miles from where the home was that held Mycroft prisoner. Sherlock, John, Greg, and Eurus all piled out and headed over to find Anthea  texting furiously on her phone.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Sherlock said, surprised to see her.

Anthea  arched an eye brow at him and looking at him like he was an idiot for even thinking she wouldn’t be there to help get her boss back. Sherlock didn’t say anything further on that. She turned her attention back to her phone and said, “Moriarty has dozen or so goons guarding the outside of the house but as far as the heat censer shows, there is only three people inside that house.”

“Mycroft, Moriarty and probably Moran who is his second in command,” Sherlock noted.

“Correct,” Anthea  said. “Now, what we need to do is…”

“No,” Sherlock snapped, silencing her. “Moriarty wants me and Eurus to go in. If you go in guns blazing now then he’ll most likely kill Mycroft and disappear.”

“If you’re finished I was going to say that we could use you as a diversion. You go in and keep Moriarty talking long enough for us to take out his men and then we will come in to aid you in his capture,” Anthea  said.

“Right then,” Sherlock said. “That’s what I was going to say. Good. Let’s get to it then.”

John leaned over to Anthea  and said, “After this is over. I know this lovely little diner that we could…”

Anthea  went back to looking at her phone and walked away from John, completely ignoring him.

“Oh, you’re busy then. I’ll just take a rain check, yeah?” John said.

Eurus stepped into John’s personal space. She smiled at him and said, “Not on your life sport. But, I’ll be free if you’re interested.”

“I’ve got to uh…Yeah, Sherlock. I’ll be right there,” John said as he quickly walked away from her.

“What? Was it something I said?” Eurus shouted after John.

*****

John walked over to Sherlock as he was preparing he finally run through of what he needed to do. “Sherlock, if something should go wrong…”

Sherlock stopped and looked at him. “It won’t.”

“How can you be so sure,” John said.

“Because I won’t let it,” Sherlock replied as he turned and started to walk away.

“Damn it, Sherlock,” John huffed as he grabbed onto Sherlock arm. “You’re not alone in this. Don’t act as though you are.”

Sherlock studied John’s face before he said, “I know that, John.”

“Then tell me what you want me to do,” John insisted.

“When the time comes you’ll know what to do,” Sherlock replied. “But, until then I need you and Greg to remain here where you’re safe.”

“Sherlock, you know that I can’t just…” John was interrupted when Sherlock grabbed hold of either side of John’s face.

“You’re not the only one who isn’t strong enough, John,” Sherlock said before he removed his hands. Without another word Sherlock turned, grabbing hold of Eurus hand and the two of them disappeared into the darkness.

John stood there, brow furrowed with concern, until he couldn’t see them any longer.

“I know that look.”

John looked to see Greg was walking up beside him. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Oh, I’m fairly certain you know exactly what I’m referring too,” Greg replied with a smug expression.

John turned back to where Sherlock disappeared and said, “Fine. I was contemplating whether or not if I should do something completely stupid.”

“Well, I think you’ve already covered that, haven’t you?” Greg said.

John looked back at him and said, “Then something crazy.” John took off running into the darkness.

Greg smiled and said, “Now, we’re talking.” He took off running after John.

*****

Sherlock and Eurus made it past Moriarty’s minions with a brief pat down to make sure they weren’t carrying any weapons on their person. Then they were ushered into the sitting where Mycroft was being kept and tied to a chair. Sherlock walked forward and started to untie him.

“I gave an order, Sherlock. I didn’t want to see you here,” Mycroft huffed.

“Well, you did say I was foolish,” Sherlock replied, able to get one of Mycroft’s hands free.

“That I did and I do believe a few other choice words were in there,” Mycroft grumbled.

“Not much we can do about that now, can we?” Sherlock replied as he got Mycroft free. He helped his brother to his feet and they were about to head for the door when they froze.

Moriarty was standing in the doorway with his sniper Moran who had a gun to the side of Eurus head. “I know you have an army waiting for us, Sherlock. So, here is what we’re going to do. I’m going to have Mycroft call an order of retreat. Then the five of us are going to go on a little trip.” He looked over at Eurus who seemed to be looking at him with fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and said, “Yellowbread.”

Without hesitation Eurus’s body suddenly stood at attention with her gaze forward. It looked as if she were waiting for command.

Moriarty looked back at Sherlock and Mycroft and said, “Look at your little sister boys. She would do anything for just a tiny smidge of attention. So, I took her under my wing.”

“You mean you brainwashed her,” Sherlock snapped.

Moriarty smiled at him. “Do you think she would hesitate if I told her to kill one of you? I do owe you, Sherlock. You were suppose to die otherwise you friends were going to die.”

Sherlock glared at him. “I played by your rules. Now stop this, Jim. Let her go.”

“Or what? It’s not like you can stop me, Sherlock. In fact…” Moriarty grabbed the gun from Moran’s hand and placed it into Eurus. “Aim the gun at Mycroft’s head.”

Eurus pointed the gun at Mycroft’s head as Moriarty instructed her to do.

“You were saying?” Moriarty smirked.

“Eurus, please. You must snap out of it,” Sherlock tried.

“Sherlock, that’s not going to work,” Mycroft said.

“For once big brother is right, Sherlock,” Moriarty mused. “Now, where were we? Oh, yes. I remember exactly where we were.” Moriarty waved a dismissive hand toward Moran who disappeared from sight. “Do you recall this old pirate tune, Sherlock? Let’s see. How did it go again?” Moriarty paused a moment before he started to sing. “Yo, ho, all hands, haul together, hoist the Colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.” He smiled at Sherlock with a gleam in his eyes and asked, “Do you?”

“Yes, I remember singing that when I was younger,” Sherlock said.

“You know what gets me about that song? The words, “Never shall we die,” like they are meant to live forever. But, no one lives forever, do they?” Moriarty looked over at Eurus and said, “People die because that’s what they do.” He looked back at Sherlock with a sad expression. “They just die. Which leaves a void of emptiness to the point a person just wants to cut out their own heart to not feel anymore, am I right? What’s the point of living if we all just die in the end?”

Sherlock took a stepped toward Moriarty as he said, “You live for the people in your life. Since you mean something to them even if you don’t believe that there is meaning to it. You’re there to help fill in the emptiness they feel so they can live on. You are their rock. That makes it so your life doesn’t belong to you. It belongs to the people who would miss you when you’re gone. It belongs to your friends and your family. That’s what makes life truly worth living for.”

Moriarty busted up into a fit of laughter. “You truly have changed. I didn’t believe it at first but you’ve gotten weak, soft.”

“Valuing life isn’t a weakness,” Sherlock spat.

“Oh dear me, Sherlock,” Moriarty mused. “I do believe your sentiment is showing. Here, let me help you with that.” He took out something from his pocket and held it up. “I. Owe. You.”

“No, don’t!” Sherlock shouted as he rushed forward but it was too late. There was a loud explosion that sent them all flying to the floor.

Sherlock wasn’t for sure how much time had passed when he was able to finally get to his feet. The house around them was engulfed in flames. “Mycroft?” Sherlock shouted, trying to cover his eyes.

“Here,” Mycroft said as he tried to stand but hissed in pain. “My leg.”

Sherlock rushed over to him and saw a broad fell onto his left leg. Sherlock was able to lift it enough so Mycroft was able to crawl out from underneath it. He helped Mycroft to his feet and said, “Where’s Eurus?”

Mycroft pointed and said, “There.”

Sherlock turned and saw Eurus was still pointing a gun at Mycroft. “Eurus, you need to snap out of it.”

“S – Sherlock?” Eurus said weakly.

“Eurus, don’t listen to him. I want you to give me the gun,” Moriarty said.

“No, Eurus. Give it to me,” Mycroft said, pulling out of Sherlock’s hold.

The memory of when Sherlock and John stood outside the Holmes old family manner of what John had said to him came back to him.

_"You gave her what she needed: context."_

Sherlock stepped toward her and said in a reassuring voice, "Eurus, I'm here. I've got you."

Eurus's brow furrowed. Her hands were trembling with the gun in her hands. "S - Sherlock?" She stammered.

"Yes, Eurus. I'm right here." Sherlock said softly. He needed to get the gun away from her before she hurt anyone else.

The ceiling above her began to creek. It looked as though it was about to fall down on top of her. "Sherlock, help me. Please."

Sherlock could see she was scared. He reached out and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I've got you, Eurus." Sherlock pulled her into his arms just as the ceiling fell from where she had been standing before. “It’s alright,” he reassured her.”  He took the gun from her hand and pointed it at Moriarty. Mycroft stepped forward and took Eurus in his arms but neither made a move toward the exit. "It’s over, Jim. It’s over. So why don’t you stop this. All of this. Just stop it right now before someone else gets hurt and let’s get out of here."

Moriarty smirked at him as he brushed away some ash from his suit jacket like it was nothing. "Tell me one thing, Sherlock. You said it was a murder. How do you know?"

"I'll tell you once we're all out of here," Sherlock said.

Jim shook his head with a wild look in his eyes. "No. Tell me now."

Sherlock studied him a moment and knew he would not move unless he got his answer. With a deep sigh in frustration as he snapped, "We don’t have time for this."

"If you don’t tell me, Sherlock, the moment we out of here I will make sure Johnny will be thrown back into that well and I’ll make you watch him drown. Now, tell me!” Jim snarled, uncaring of the building burning down around them.

Sherlock looked over at Mycroft and Eurus. They looked frightened but Sherlock couldn’t let John get killed. He had to push on. He looked back at Moriarty and said, “His autopsy report suggested it was suicide because it looks like he blew his own brains out. However, I dug deeper and found out he recently underwent many different surgeries to change his appearance. That raises even more questions. Why would he kill himself when he went to such great links to change how he looked? But, that wasn't the only thing I found odd. His vocal cords had been messed with too. So, not only did he want to look different he sounded different too."

"And what is your conclusion?" Jim asked cheerfully.

"With that amount of work there is a lot of power and money behind it. Which means Jacob Morgan was some random man that you found that you created to look, sound, and act like you. My conclusion... You forced a man to become you so you could live and he would die."

Moriarty clapped his hands together like he was a giddy child getting what he wanted for his birthday. "Very good, Sherlock, you never disappoint me. Now, that I've got your attention with that. The next question is why?  Why did I need to switch bodies so I could live? What was the purpose for it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re insane and you love to play these twisted little games to keep from being bored,” Sherlock snapped.

“Now, now Sherlock, none of that,” Moriarty said as if he were disciplining a small child. “You know how easy it is to make someone believe you’re someone else? To put on another face and pretend? It really is too easy, you know. Just like little children do when they are younger. Like pretending being pirates and having names like Yellowbread and Redbread...”

The memory of Sherlock chasing after his younger sibling flooded into his mind and caused him to stumble back a step. Sherlock looked at Moriarty as his eyes widened in pure shocked terror. "God, no."

"Sherlock, what it is?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock stared unblinking at the Moriarty. No...not Moriarty. No Jim. Not James. Not any of those things but...."Redbeard..." he whispered.

"What?" Mycroft asked blankly.

However, Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of Moriarty. "The little boy in the well...it wasn't...it’s not Victor. It’s Johnny, isn’t it?"

Moriarty smiled and said, "Two Johnny's down in the well. The irony was not lost on me. I can assure you that."

"You were jealous of Johnny so you through him down the well and brainwashed Eurus to take the fall." Sherlock said.

"It was so easy. Eurus wanted to be a part of all the games we played." Moriarty mused. “And even though her mind is powerful I was able to manipulate her into doing what I wanted.”

"Wait, that would mean," Mycroft said as he felt light headed. "No."

"Yes, Mycroft," Jim said as he then started to sing. "Here are the Holmes siblings together once more but soon they will perish under the blazing fires of hell for sure. Down so deep in the darkness they'll be. With no one to save the four of them….” He paused as smiled deviously as he raised his hands above his head and said, “We. Will. Burn.” Moriarty laughed which chilled Mycroft and Sherlock to their very core.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Sherlock shouted over the roaring blaze surrounding them. “We can walk out of here together and…”

“And what?” Moriarty hissed. “You think we could be a family again, Sherlock? Always the sentimental one, isn’t he?” Moriarty smirked as he looked at Mycroft. “But, we both know the truth. Don’t we, Iceman?”

“Victor, please,” Sherlock tried but it only made Moriarty’s face twist in disgust.

“Victor, please,” Moriarty mocked in a British accent. He squared his shoulders as his serpent grin was back in place as he spoke with his Irish accent once again.“The names James Moriarty. Hi.” He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Sherlock. “Victor is dead. He died a long time ago because he was weak. He started to grow a conscience. Can you believe that? After everything I’d done for him, for us? So, I was merciful enough to rid him of this pathetic excuse of a world we found ourselves living in.” Moriarty smiled big as his grip tightened on the gun. “Because like we all know too well, there can only be one.”

Moriarty fired the gun that was aimed at Sherlock. However, Eurus broke free from Mycroft’s hold and jumped in the way of the bullet. The ceiling above Moriarty crashed down in front of him, trapping him inside.

“Once again, Sherlock,” Moriarty shouted. “You not only lose one but you lost two.”

Mycroft helped Sherlock lift Eurus into his arms. “You’re right, Jim,” Sherlock hissed as he added, “But, not the two that you think.” Sherlock turned his back on Moriarty and followed Mycroft out of the maze of the burning inferno around them while Sherlock carried Eurus in his arms. The bullet had pierced just below her collar bone on her chest. Sherlock could feel blood on his arm which meant there was an exit wound. “I’m here, Eurus. I’ve got you. I just need you to hold on for me.”

“Tired,” Eurus said weakly.

“I know but you must stay awake,” Sherlock encouraged. “Please, Eurus. You need to stay awake for me.”

“Alright, S – Sherlock,” Eurus stammered. She was shivering now in his arms. She was going into shock. Not a good sign.

Sherlock felt panic. He didn’t want to lose Eurus…not again. “Mycroft, we need to find a way out. She’s going into shock.”

Mycroft looked back at her and then up at him. “There is no right way out that won’t make this place come crashing down on us.”

“There must be a way out,” Sherlock insisted.

“I’ve calculated. There isn’t. I’m…I’m sorry,” Mycroft said sorrowful. He walked over to them and placed a gentle hand on Eurus’s sweat beaded forehead. “I’m sorry, Eurus. All these years, all this time, I didn’t see it. None of what you did was under your own control. It was him.”

“It’s alright, Mycroft,” Eurus said as she started to cough. “I forgive you because…we are family.”

“Yes, that’s right. We are family,” Mycroft said softly as he looked up at Sherlock.

“Family,” Sherlock said softly.

They just stood there in silence until they heard, what sounded like one of the walls was about to cave in on them. However, that wasn’t the case. When they turned around, John Watson was standing there with a slug hammer in hand. “Oi, think you want this way.”

Sherlock couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. He was thankful for his best friend.

They followed John out of the building just in time. The ceiling caved in, the house and the ghost of their past, now dead and buried forever.

“Jesus, is she…” John said as he rushed up to Sherlock who held Eurus in his arms.

Sherlock kept the smile on his face for another moment before he let it fade away. “Moriarty fired his gun on me. She jumped into the way of the bullet to save my life. This one went clean through.”

John went into doctor mood and started to bark orders for paramedics to send over a gurney. But, Sherlock didn’t wait. He rushed her over and placed her down gently. He was about to turn away when she grabbed for his arm.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. For…for everything,” Eurus said weakly.

He turned back to her, lightly stroking her hair and said, “It’s going to be alright.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” Eurus whispered, almost child-like.

“You’ll never be alone ever again, Eurus,” Sherlock said as he leaned down to her ear and whispered, “I promise.” He stood back up and watched as the paramedics took her away into the ambulance.

John and Greg walked up next to Sherlock. John placed an orange blanket around Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock smiled but said nothing.

“Well, this has been one hell of an adventure, hasn’t it?” Greg asked, staring off where they were loading Mycroft into a helicopter.

“Indeed,” Sherlock replied.

“Well, it seems I need to go catch a ride with your brother. I need his statement after all,” Greg said as he headed off toward the helicopter.

“Hey, Greg,” Sherlock said. Greg stopped and looked back at him. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Greg asked.

“Everything,” Sherlock replied.

“You’re welcome,” Greg said as he turned and walked away.

“So, do you think Moriarty is dead this time?” John asked, looking toward the burning house.

“I don’t think, John,” Sherlock replied.

“So you know?” John asked.

Sherlock turned to John and said, “Famished?”

“Starving,” John replied.

Sherlock started to walk toward the other helicopter with John walking beside him. “We should swing by and get Rosie on the way.”

John smiled at him as he asked, “He is, isn’t he? Moriarty is still alive.”

“He was trapped in a burning building, John. He couldn’t survive that.” Sherlock said as he climbed into the bed of the helicopter.

John climbed in after him and said, “That’s what you thought before when he shot himself.”

“Which remains me,” Sherlock said. “You asked if it was a murder or suicide. Why I typed it was a murder.”

“Because, the man underwent many didn’t surgeries to change his appearance. Moriarty must have brainwashed him to do it,” John said.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed with confusion as he said, “How did you…”

“Sherlock, I’m a doctor and can get my hands on medical records. It surprises me you never give that a second thought,” John replied, smiling at him.

Sherlock smiled back at him. “You never cease to amazing me, John.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re an idiot, Sherlock,” John said.

*****

With 221B restored back to the way it had been and after a few months, Sherlock and John are sitting in their chairs as they are sitting with a new client who was tall with dark black hair and beard.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Holmes,” said the man.

“It’s no problem at all, Mr…”

“Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself,” said the man as he stood to his feet. “My name is Isaac Roman but I’m sure you’re familiar with another name I go by.”

Sherlock kept his gaze glued to the man but saw out of the corner of his eye that something was about to happen.

“You can call me, The Reaper,” Roman said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sherlock.

“Vatican Cameos,” Sherlock shouted as he flipped over the back of his chair.

John jumped up from his seat and grabbed onto the gun but Roman was able to gain the upper hand. He pulled back his elbow into John’s face which made John stumble backwards. Roman turned the gun on John.

“John!” Sherlock shouted as he dived for Roman’s legs, knocking the man off his feet. They were scrambling to get to the gun when Roman kicked Sherlock in face.

Roman grabbed the gun and stood only to run out the door when John fired his own weapon at Roman. John missed at the bullet hit the wall.

“After him, John,” Sherlock shouted.

John took off down the stairs as Sherlock followed close behind but when they got out onto the street the man was nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell just happened, Sherlock?” John asked, trying to catch his breath.

“That my dear, John, was the serial killer known as The Reaper. He visits his victims before he reaps their souls,” Sherlock replied as he walked back and forth, unable to keep still.

“So, he’s come for us?” John asked.

“No,” Sherlock said as he looked at John. “Me.”

“Well, what the bloody hell are we going to do?” John asked.

“Find him before he finds me,” Sherlock said. With a swish of his coat and a smile on his face he started to run off and said, “Come on, John. The game is on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and comments do help. Like I might continue with another story with The Reaper if you liked how I wrote this one. Feedback helps.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you so much and please leave a comment below.  
> Thank you all again.


End file.
